


It All Ends

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, Implied Relationships, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: "You're in love with a guy,"
She rolls her eyes and squints like one
Afraid of herself but no other.
"You're queer."
 
(Alternatively titled: What We Endure for Love)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a fit of unadulterated, raw emotion and because there are people who are bullies, ones that hurt woman and men alike.

**Asahi**

 

"It's easy,"

Words, derisive, bite him in his backs of knees.

 

"You don't hide it well at all."

Snide, she was a lesser acting six feet tall.

 

She slurs: remarks are darts

and bombs and needles in his heart.

 

"You're in love with a guy."

 

She rolls her eyes and squints like one

Afraid of herself but no other.

 

"You're queer."

 

Frozen - to the spot - nothing could have been

Worse: Those words were a compliment

On sweeter tongues, and yet

Here displayed in gruesome hurt.

 

He inhales and stutters out his breath

And the condescending turn of back is final and it's death:

 

(It all ends)

 

Three steps to the sink - The bathroom was once a safe place.

Mirrors hold his heart, no longer the bold face,

 

And he watches his face fall over and over;

His reflection is too much of the truth or . . . 

 

He can't turn away so he

Gapes and watches as it

 

Starts.

 

His flush emerges, rubicund,

Down his neck, clotting his tongue

 

Until at last he cannot speak,

And he is left elbows, knees weak.

 

His cheeks are cotton in his face,

And abstract art his skin replace,

 

And though he knows his lips to move,

They quiver, worried, chapped, and smooth.

 

No sound escapes but a trembling cry,

And he weeps and thinks he'd rather die.

 


End file.
